


Sacrificed humiliation

by PanPanPanda_Express



Series: I simp/torment for jotunn loki [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Creepy guard guy, Don't worry loki gets revenge, ENM, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Forced Exposure, Forced Masturbation, Forced Nudity, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Implied Sexual Content, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Nudity, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Avengers, Protective Stephen Strange, Protective Tony Stark, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Revenge, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Some Humor, Stripping, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Voyeurism, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Yikes, embarrassed loki, embarrassed nude male, forced stripping, loki wasnt the bad guy in avengers, no beta we die like loki, seriously he, sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanPanPanda_Express/pseuds/PanPanPanda_Express
Summary: The man grunted and sat in silence for a moment, before finally speaking his terms. “Strip."That one simple word caused silence spread throughout the group."Pardon!?Or A trip to Vanaheimr leads to some involuntarily jotunn loki nudity.God don't even read this its purely self indulgent.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange, Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: I simp/torment for jotunn loki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116635
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Sacrificed humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING//  
> Though there's no actual penetration Loki is technically harrased so i put the Non/con tag as to not trigger anyone. 
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK
> 
> Okay so background knowledge this story is set within a headcannon universe of mine. Loki was never taken from Jötunheimr and his birth family loves him very much. 
> 
> He and Thor are friends who tease each other like enemies but Asgardians and many others view jotun as monstrous and/or primitive due to the war.  
> Since he never grew on asgard it wasn't him who invaded earth but Amora instead. 
> 
> For Loki’s outfit reference think gerudo Link but in solid green and black colors and without the face covering.

"So reindeer games, what exactly is elf land like?"

The Avengers, Loki and Dr. Strange sat in a SHIELD issued, (with some Tony stark touches), spaceship headed straight towards a planet that held the last key ingredient for human survival.

After Amora's invasion, Thor’s banishment and Loki’s political mission, one could say that earth had gotten pretty used to extraterrestrial visitors. Little did earth know that those visitors just so happened to be carrying unknown bacteria, bacteria that caused something similar to the common cold to them but to humans with no hope of immunity, was incredibly deadly.

Lucky for Midgard, Loki just happened to be a renowned mage with a knack for potions and had finished the cure with ease, now all that was needed was a way to mass produce the antidote. Unfortunately the only artifact capable of such a feat was a vial that gave them the ability to combine it with their planets atmosphere, and the only one left in existence resided on Vanaheimr.

The Jötunn shifted in his seat.

"Well Anthony, I've only ever journeyed to Vanaheimr for their extensive library, but that was while my seidr shifted my body into a less "obvious" form. Just in case someone could recognize me." The man lazily waves his had in a circular motion, clearly uninterested in the current conversation.

Across the ship Peter parker who was excited to even be on the mission, sat with his face glued to the window next to Wanda.

"This. Is. Awesome! Ned's gonna be so jealous!" He giggled.

A beep sounded and Jarvis could be heard throughout the ship's loudspeaker.

" _Mr. Peter Miss Wanda please keep away from the window._ "

The two pouted but complied with the AI.

"Aye." Thor slid into the conversation.

"Though I've only been there as a lad tis a beautiful realm as I remember it! I'm sure our welcome will be grand!" 

Oh how wrong he was...

* * *

Reaching the entrance of the beautiful world the team spied a guard sat on a podium in front of a large golden gate. Steve stepped forward dawning his full Captain America persona.

With a flourish hep spoke their case.

"Pardon me sir, we need counsel with the queen."

The pig-like creature brushed it's fingers through what small amount of greasy hair it had on his head and gazed at the group. Eventually his cloudy green eyes landed on the resident jotunn. His faced scrunched up, disgusted.

"Da hel did ye bring that thing fo'?"

He glared accusingly at the specimen in question.

Loki's ears perked and his tail thrashed angrily at the insult. Used to the treatment jotunn get on realms other than his own, he sucked in any curse that surfaced in his head and spoke politely to the man.

"I mean you no harm sir if you could please just let us pass? It is of utmost importance."

The answer slid from his lips easily in a tone befitting a prince. From his place in the group Stephen looked at him with proud eyes.

"Why the hel would I do tha?" The man wiggled in his place. After all how often do you get to mess with a jotunn runt? 

Clearly recognizing that this conversation was going nowhere fast as long as this dastardly creature kept his prejudices against his people, Loki quickly assessed the situation for a way out. In the strongest voice he could muster the jotunn reached for a compromise in hopes of quelling the guards anger. 

"Look sir, I can see that you are unwilling to let us pass as long as i'm here, correct?"

The guard nods.

"Unfortunately I am needed as the queen is expecting me, so how about a deal hmm?" The mage took a breath, not wanting to but knowing he had to give up some leverage here, and spoke his offer. "In exchange for safe passage I am willing to do anything within my power that you ask of me, as long as it doesn't harm me or anyone else. I swear by my ancestors to fulfill your request." 

The man's expression became interested at last. Eventually, after some deliberation, he agreed. 

"Alright ya little monster ya got yerself a deal."

" _finally_ " Loki thought. "So what is it that you desire?" He fully expected the grumpy creature to request a spell, some trinkets, or even money. But what the man said next shocked him to his core.

Grunting he sat in silence for a moment before finally speaking his terms.

“Strip." 

  
That one simple word caused silence spread throughout the group.

"Pardon!?" the prince stuttered.

"Strip. it's very simple or do I have to speak slower?" He laughed.

"W-why would I need to do that!?"

"Why?" He laughed his voice coated in malice. "I need to see any hidden weapons a course! I can't just let ya untrustworthy beasts run wild! What if yer hidin a weapon unda that outfit a yours!?"

Outraged at this man who had the audacity to disrespect his boyfriend Tony stepped forward ready to defend his honor.

"Hey! Three little pigs! who the hell do you think you are? This isn't a hentai!" He growled.

"Yeah you creep!" Wanda spoke up from behind him, her hands glowing a dangerous red

Insulted, the guard spoke again. This time sounding fully resolute.

"Well, ifin any a ya wanna get in that’s what ya gotta do." Leaning back in his chair he gazes at them seriously.

"Ya shouldn be puttin clothes on pets anyway" he chuckles.

Thor, who had heard enough jumped in to voice his distain.

"Oi! As prince of asgard I demand passage! End this nonsense immediately."

The man rolled his eyes "I'd love to Your highness but unfortunately anyone who passes without my permission is considered a traitor to the treaty. You wouldn't want to start a war now would you...Well again."

Thor’s eyes widen and he gapes in surprise. 

"Hey rock of the ages what’s he talking about?" Tony questions.

"He means I can do nothing Man of Iron" Thor grunts.

"See friends, Years ago after the end first war with this realm my father and the queen of Vanaheimr signed a treaty to keep the peace. No one who is unwanted can set foot in each realm without permission. My hands are tied." He sighs looking guilty for being unable to to do more.

"There must be something we can do?" Steve piped up.

Clint had to agree."Yeah, I mean Loki’s hot but this is gross."

The guards patience was wearing thin already tired of the crowds noise.

"Those are ma terms take it or leave it."

Stephen shoots him a glare. The idea of his love being subjected to this man's gaze made his blood boil. The cloak of levitation thrashed angrily in its place showing its irritation. While the team argued and got nowhere, Loki who had been silent throughout the conversation, had already made up his mind.

"We need that vial." He spoke. "Without it I can't produce the cure, Midgard won't survive.

Bruce tenses uncomfortably "Peter Wanda go stay in the ship." He orders. The two run off, not wanting to see what came next.

The man now leaned forward on the pedestals railing to get a better look at his prize. The nasty grin grew wider.

"Clothes off. Now." His tone left no room for argument. 

The sorcerer steps closer to the podium, resigned to his fate, he begins to disrobe.

Loki reaches for the straps around his neck. He Un-does the knot, peels off the skintight fabric of his half-cut top. The clothing brushes against perky violet nipples provides a shiver at the stimulation. Gently, he folds the top as carefully as his shaking hands would allow, and passes it to Tony.

"All of it." The elf growls sternly.

At this point Tony was ready to blast his head off. He jerks forward, his protective instincts flaring high, but is held back by an arm extended from Natasha. But don't be fooled, her eyes hold so much ice if looks could kill, that guard would be dead ten times over.

Loki sighs and reluctantly moves his hands to the knots on his sides as well, after a moments hesitation he slips his trousers down soft hips, giving a sneak of a lovely saphire package bunching slightly when his pants go past his V-line.

"Oh yeah." the pig man groans. "Thats it, just like that, strip it off nice and slow like."

Steeling his resolve, the ruby eyed man pulls the trousers over his perky round bum and down long azure legs that seemed to stretch on for miles, exposing his cute magenta tipped penis on the way down.

Finally, with the garment laying innocently at his feet and no longer protecting his most intimate areas, he was left completely naked to the world, without a shred of dignity or hope of turning back.

The Avengers and Stephen watch on in rage, the guard grinning from his podium, as his pretty blue cock jiggles and bounces once he steps out of his last shred of coverage. His long tail curls around his legs in embarrassment, reacting nervously to his unclad state. Blue hands shoot to cover his long flaccid member and soft pussy. With as mush dignity as he could muster Loki folds the garment just as he did before and hands it to Stephen.

"Don't be coveren anything up now!"

The man in the chair laughs cruelly while he eyes Loki's shapely curves appreciatively. Licking his lips he speaks again.

"How's about you give us a spin hmmm?" The man mocks.

Loki blush turns a dark violet pins his arms to the side and does as he's told. His hairless smooth body completely on display for whomever wishes to walk past.

" _If this were any other situation, preferably with my lovers involved, I might have found it arousing_ " he thinks.

At the thought of Stephen and Tony having their way with him, with an added bonus of Vanaheimr's naturally warm climate, his humiliation grows as he unfortunately recognizes his endowment seems to be reacting. He couldn't help himself! A situation similar had always has been somewhat of an _interest_ of his, though he supposed if he'd ever gotten to live it that it would've only been as role-playing with Anthony and Stephen. 

_"An exhibitionist was what Tony called it."_ he believed.

The three lovers had experimented with this particular kink of his before, but never anywere near this extent.

Now almost fully hard and leaking from both of his genitals, Loki felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes and couldn't help but pray to the Norns for this to be over quickly, less he cum in front of this barbaric mewling quim of a man. His heart stopped at the idea his hazy mind had supplied. " _Norns if I did that I might just die of humiliation._ "

Realization hits the jotunn like a truck. Here he was, Loki second prince of jotunhiemr, the most powerful sorcerer in all the nine realms, naked as the day he was born without a stitch to hide his modesty and completely at the mercy of some creepy old guard. And for some foul reason, though only because of his lovers presence in the situation, **completely aroused**.

"Now grab that little cock of yours an stroke it."

 _"Little?"_ Loki Scoffs in his head. " _My endowment is just fine! I'd like to see you be any bigger"_

"Hey now!" Steve interjects "What does that have to do with weapons!?"

"Hush up! this is punishment fa it takin so long." He shifts again leaning closer to the Avengers.

"Sides, look at tha little tramp its hard as a rock! If I didn't know any betta I'd think it wanted me ta do this!" he creature cackle's 

"Maybe if ya ask nicely ill give ya a nice fucking afterwards."

Loki let's out an ungodly sob and reaches down in between his legs. His long slender finger wrap around his shaft, taking the cock in his hand he slowly begins to work it, using the leftover beads of precum to his advantage

"Ahhn..O-oh Norns"

He can't help but whimper at the stimulation. With his mind fogging up due to the pleasure coursing through him, losing himself in a vivid fantasy starring both of his lovers the poor man forgets where he is and starts to stroke faster.

"F-fuck Tony! Ahh yes!" He whines.

Knees buckling the jotunn drops down onto his bum and spreads his legs wide, hand now pistoning up and down his member.

"Oh Stephen! Uhh!"

Yesplease don’t stop!"

The the lewd, slick, wet sounds make the atmosphere even more humiliating.

" _I can't stop_ " his mind supplies " _I'm_ _about to cum"_

_"STEPHEN! TONY! NORNS IM, IM-"_

He cums hard, back arching, and voice crying out to the heavens. His nude body glistening with sweat and his blissful face made quite the obscene image. 

Claps could be heard from above when he finally exited his lust-induced haze.

"That was pretty good fo a slut." The guard laughs

The jotunn shot his ruby red eyes up at the cruel man in the form of a glare. "Anything else?" He spits the words like poison showcasing his deadly sharp teeth.

"Ay! I haven't seen everythin remember!?" The man hissed. "Since you got sass imma hafta inspect ur cunt! Can't have you hidin nothin, now open up!" He growls and Loki's lips snap closed.

"Wait! I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" The mage pleads.

"It sounded like ya did." The guard scoffs "I'm pretty sure ya just threatened me no?"

"B-but" he desperately tries to object and save face.

"No buts ya little tramp!"

Wanting to get it over with he slowly turns around and bends over doggy style. Now the dark plum blush had spread all over his royal blue skin showcasing his embarrassment. Laying on his belly, knees proping him up and making his back arch obscenely he reaches down. Finally his fingers work up the nerve to work plump indigo lips apart baring his soft lavender walls to the man. 

"Farther slut!"

Loki winced and did as he was told further exposing his most sensitive areas to the world. Just to his horror, due to his earlier arousal slick started to leak down his legs.

 _"_ _This is fucking ridiculous"_ Tony thinks " _If this guy thinks he's gonna get out of this in tact he's got another thing coming_ "

" _I'm gonna fucking kill him_ " drifts into Stephens head. " I can't believe m _y beloved has to sit though this cruellty. The thought of Loki's sweet purple peach being shown to anyone but me and Tony makes me wanna set something on fire."_

The guard sits back in his chair and ponders for a moment after the show he was given, meanwhile the mage could the feel the rest of the team avert their gaze giving as much privacy as possible to the poor bare prince. His heart warms slightly at the gesture.

"Hmmm i suppose that's enough." He waves his hand lazily seemingly unaware of the danger he was putting himself in.

"Move along your highness" he teases. The grand doors slowly creak open baring the golden land ahead. Quickly he steps forward with the poise and grace he was raised to carry. Snapping his fingers his clothes disappear from his lovers hands and drape themselves back on his body.

"Now then, I believe the queen is waiting."

Catching up with him Stephen and Tony shower their boyfriend with love while the rest of the team walk ahead.

Gripping his slim hips and pulling him into a tight warm bear hug, they praised his bravery and offered reassurances.

"I'm so sorry darling." Stephen whispered.

"May I be honest with you both?" Loki answered back. Long blue fingers grab both of their hands and slid them into his trousers guiding them to caress his leaking peach and fully erect cock. Then the prince let's out the sexiest cry either of the two men had ever heard.

"Fuck lokes did you just cum!?"

Surpisingly it was Stephen that spoke in awe of how his boyfriend was reacting to the earlier debasement.

"Though I hated that man with a passion, the idea of you both having full control over me has me in quite the predicament." Pressing closer against both of his boyfriend's he continues.

"I may need a bit of help relieving it when we get back home _darlings_." He purrs out. Tony clears his throat already dealing with a _Problem_ of his own.

"uh y-yeah bambi whatever you need."

* * *

The Queen sat enraged, hearing her guards behavior in full detail. The Avengers made sure she was aware as soon as the entered her castle. Ready to go personally remove the guard from his position and arrange his punishment with Loki, The man stops her in her tracks.

  
"That won't be necessary my queen."

The poisonous grin that spreads across his face like a sickness sends a chill down her spine.

" _I've already taken care of it_ " 

  
Far away, a nude pig-like man covered in deep cuts and dark bruises, stood with his arms tied in the air by green wispy strands grunting and flailing he desperately tries to cover his modesty as the crowd around him laughs. Next to him a sign innocently lay propped up with words written in big black letters. **RACIST SEXUAL HARRASSER PICTURES 10$**

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes I'm sorry for anyone who read that...unfortunately I love torturing my favorite characters. 
> 
> Weirdly, I actually have a headcannon that jotun are fine with nudity but i needed to change it for this particular fic cause I'm a hoe for humiliated loki. 🤡
> 
> I've read fics with this kink and trope before in the past but I can't remember their names. If anyone knows just tell me in the comments and I'll link them! 
> 
> Any people who want me to write more simping for jotunn loki kink memes. Just say what you want in the comments and I'll probably write it. Also should I make an epiloge?


End file.
